Possessive
by Hikari No Kage
Summary: Just because Yuffie's a little more possessive than she lets on, and simply because it's all Leon's fault. 'So maybe you don’t have to wear that I’m property of Yuffie Kisaragi, so everyone else back off! sign around your neck.' hints of Squffie


My very first piece of fanfiction on the site, and lo and behold it's something slightly Squffie. Yay. I hope you enjoy, even though this is my first time writing a Squffie (even though it's only vague hints laid out here and there). This is written for one of my friends, Ria, who likes the pairing. I hope I did it some justice, ignoring that it's only hints as mentioned before. Heh.

* * *

**--- **

**Possessive**

_12.28.o7_

_--- _

Yuffie, for the thousandth time that day, was less than pleased with Leon and his actions toward everyone else. It wasn't one of the typical "damn Leon, you dork, be a little more sociable!" situations, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Leon, for maybe the first time in a long while, was bordering polite and amiable. But in Yuffie's eyes, the whole "try to be less of Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-rear-end okay thanks" route was a heck of a lot better. At least in that circumstance Leon wasn't being nice to others.

Yeah, so that wasn't very logical and seemed rather hypocritical of her, but Yuffie was in love and no one ever said that love had to be rational. It would be okay if Leon was being nice to her—and he was, but that's beside the point. It wasn't her fault, if anything it was Leon's, just because he refused to wear an "I'm property of Yuffie Kisaragi, so everyone else back off!" sign around his neck. It also wasn't her fault that she was so silently possessive of Leon. If he wasn't so damned hot then the possessiveness wouldn't be necessary.

"Argh!" Yuffie growled in agitation, sienna eyes trained on her brunette. The male was almost smiling as he conversed with Sora. Nothing against the Keyblade master or anything, but he was enough like a girl that he was considered competition. Sora was oblivious to the death daggers that Yuffie was currently throwing at him, and Leon seemed pretty unaware of her presence as well.

…and suddenly appearing and breaking up their conversation would be rude, right? Well, it was a good thing that Yuffie wasn't always prone on being a polite little lady, actually…when was she ever a polite little lady?

With a much lighter look on her face, since the prospect of breaking Leon away from Sora made her happy, Yuffie jumped down from her position on one of the many rooftops in Hollow Bastion.

Somehow, Yuffie managed to land without tripping over her own two feet and gave the two brunettes a triumphant smile. Leon looked rather impassive at Yuffie's sudden appearance while Sora had jumped back a few feet, blue eyes wide in surprise. Keyblade master though he was, scaring him was still rather easy. Had she less of an audience, Yuffie might have crowed her victory over Sora and his feminine looks.

"Y-yuffie!" Sora stammered as he tried in vain to compose himself. Only after a few deep breaths did he manage to stand up straight and give Yuffie his trademark easy going smile. "You scared me!"

Yuffie's inner Yuffie was delighted, but her inner Leon promptly grunted and told her that she should be less immature about these sorts of things. Naturally, her inner Yuffie—like the real Yuffie would to the real Leon—ignored any comments by the inner gunblade wielder. In any case, both inner manifestations were shoved aside.

"What can I say? I know how to make an entrance!" Yuffie said in an almost pompous voice, grinning in spite of herself. "I suppose I could have used some smoke bombs for the added effect but I'm afraid I used up my last box."

"On what?" Sora had to ask. His curiosity just couldn't be helped.

"Sneak attack on Squall—"

"That's Leon."

"—yeah, yeah, sneak attack on Squall. He never saw me coming! I, of course, handed his butt to him on a silver platter!" Yuffie gave Sora thumbs up and turned to Leon with the same silly grin on her face. By now, the older brunette was a little beyond irritated…Yuffie always seemed to have that effect on him.

"What do you want Yuffie?" Leon pretty much demanded in that gruff voice of his. His arms crossed over his chest before his enthralling cobalt eyes narrowed just a fraction. Obviously he needed an inner Yuffie to make him less of a grump, but alas! Not everyone could be that lucky.

"Oh poo! You don't have to be so mean Leon," Yuffie pouted, almost flinching at the tone of voice Leon was using with her. She had been on the end of his death glare numerous times, but she never really got used to the cutting edge of his dulcet tones. From years of study, she knew that Leon wasn't mad at her or anything, just mildly annoyed. But that didn't mean that she didn't hurt when he talked in that manner! "I'm here to tell you that Aerith wanted to see you for something or other."

"Ah, I was about to leave anyway," Sora commented. He gave Leon and Yuffie another one of his hundred kilowatt smiles, a nod and a wave, before tuning on his heel and running off. People to save, Heartless to destroy, and other worlds to get to. After a loud "bye guys!" the young brunette was completely out of sight.

…which meant Yuffie was alone with her Leon.

"…what was that all about?" Leon asked, seeming to be slightly confused. He wasn't an idiot, not completely, so he knew there was something different about Yuffie's sudden appearance. Something was just a little…off. It wasn't like he cared or anything, but it bothered him. Slightly.

"Oh nothing!" Yuffie said quickly, a little too quickly. She looked slightly nervous for a moment before running her hand through her ebony locks. "But like I said, Aerith's looking for you and she's going to be mad if you keep her waiting!"

She was in the process of skipping away when Leon caught her wrist. He held on long enough to make her stop, which wasn't too long, but it was long enough to send a tremor racing through her body.

Now was the time where Leon would demand to know what was wrong, and after not getting an answer, he would snatch her up in his arms and kiss her roughly—okay, maybe Yuffie's imagination was a little questionable too, along with her sanity and other things. But again, it was Leon's fault.

"I'll go with you." Leon sighed softly as he regarded her with his eyes. The blue seemed to have lost a bit of its icy edge, but that was probably just her imagination. Imagination or not, Yuffie was still happy. Leon wanted to walk with her, not Sora, but her. HAH! TAKE THAT YOU FEMININE GIRLY BROWN HAIRED—yeah.

"Okay!" Yuffie bobbed her head a few times and was about to start walking again when a thought hit her. "So maybe you don't have to wear that I'm property of Yuffie Kisaragi, so everyone else back off! sign around your neck."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

And there we go! XD I hope someone liked it. Haha. 


End file.
